Disconcerted Concerto
by One with the Purple Eyes
Summary: Ouran High School has closed! So the host club decides to all go to Seiso Academy. Crossover between OHSHC and La Corda d'Oro. At the new school everything changes and unexpected romance occurs between unlikely pairs!
1. Closing Ouran

This is a story I started ages ago before I even had a fanfiction account. I have almost 16 chapters of it so far. But I'll still release it one chapter at a time. Probably every other day or so. Enjoy! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Kiniro no Corda/La Corda d'Oro. Thank you.

"What?" yelled Hikaru as the announcement system in the Third Music Room beeped off. "They're closing Ouran?"

"Yes, apparently there've been some things happening underground and hidden from the public eye. They've been planning this for quite some time." Kyoya tapped his clipboard smiling.

"But, the year's not even up! Where will we go to school?" It was Hikaru's twin, Kaoru, who spoke now.

"I'm going to Seiso Academy!" shouted Tamaki striking a pose instantly.

"Seiso?" asked the twins at the same time.

"How do we apply?" asked Hikaru, almost anxiously.

Kyoya immediately flipped out some forms and handed them to the two. "Fill those out and drop them by the school's office."

Kaoru looked at the sheet and began reading the section about the school. It looked interesting to him. He smiled. "Okay!"

Just then the door swung open and a little blond haired boy who looked as if he could be in elementary school ran in crying. "Tama-chan, tell me it isn't true! Tell me Ouran's not closing." The little boy ran up to Tamaki teary eyed and stared pleadingly into Tamaki's eyes. The tall silent shadow of Takashi—or Mori as they all called him—loomed from behind the little boy.

"Tamaki," he said in a deep low voice. His face was completely emotionless. "Is Ouran closing?"

Tamaki looked a little stunned. He backed away. "Now, now, let's not get too upset." Only someone who had known Mori for a long time would be able to realize he was upset; his face showed no sign of anything. "We'll all be able to..." Tamaki turned suddenly. His mouth dropped as he begged Kyoya to help.

Kyoya jumped in ready. "Yes, Mori, the school is closing. This has been discussed since summer. Originally it was to close then, but many of the teachers argued that since they had already selected students to attend, they should keep the school open for a while longer. It was originally planned that it be closed at Christmas, however, Tamaki's grandmother interfered—so, it's closing now."

"Kyo-chan, why?" yelled the blond crying ferociously and hugging his bunny.

"Hunny-senpai," came a voice. "What's wrong?" Haruhi walked into the room. She was dressed in her boy's uniform as usual.

"Haru-chan." Hunny ran to Haruhi. "Ouran's closing," Hunny sobbed out.

"Yeah, I heard the announcement," said Haruhi.

"Oh, where are you going, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru popping up at her left shoulder. Hikaru popped up on her right.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seiso Academy. They have a program similar to the one here so I can achieve my dream."

"Oh," shouted Tamaki dramatically, his eyes tearing gleefully, "Haruhi, we'll be at the same school!" He jumped to her and hugged her wildly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Great, another year with the drama king._

"Seiso?" asked Mori.

Haruhi turned to him surprised. His tone was still low and flat, but Mori had actually sounded interested—curious.

"Ah, ha, ha," shouted Tamaki excitedly. "Yes! Seiso Academy!"

"What is it, Takashi? Did you want to go there?" asked Hunny—the only one to call Mori by his real name.

"Yes." said Mori thoughtfully. "Kyoya, how do we—."

Kyoya flopped the form into his hand before he could finish speaking. "Just fill it out and drop it by the school."

Mori looked at it; then he looked down at Hunny. "Mitsukuni,"—Hunny's real name—"do you want to go too?" asked Mori.

"Lemme see," said Hunny reaching for the form. Kyoya slapped a new one into his hands before Hunny could reach Mori's. Hunny began to read it. He then looked up at Mori. "Takashi,"—Hunny smiled—"I'll go there too!"

Though most people wouldn't have been able to notice, Mori's muscles relaxed and he drew a small—barely audible—relieved sigh. Mori reached down and took Hunny's hand. "Let's have some cake," he said.

Hunny's face lit up. "Okay, Takashi!" He bounced up and down as they walked to the table.

"Oh," said Tamaki shaking himself happily. "You know what that means!" Tamaki stood up and struck a pose. "The whole Host Club is going to Seiso Academy!"

Kyoya smiled. He seemed content.

"Why do you look so pleased, Kyoya?" asked Haruhi coming to stand beside him.

He smiled down at her. "Because," he said, "I've already sent in the entire host club's applications. All you have to do is attend the interview and you'll be admitted."

Haruhi laughed nervously. Of course Kyoya would do that. "Then why did you give out the forms," she asked.

Kyoya shrugged, and then smiled. He handed her a form. "Flip it over," he said to her confused look.

Haruhi turned it over and saw her name printed on the back along with a date and time.

"Don't be late to your interview," he said.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"The twenty-second, Haruhi. That's today."

Haruhi looked up and her shoulders slumped. Not only was interview on that day, but it was two hours long. She would have to run home to the apartment, grab her resume and other school files and then somehow get to the school on time. "Kyoya," she asked.

"You need a ride, don't you?" he asked.

Haruhi just smiled.


	2. An Unexpected Kiss

Haruhi got dressed for school. Ouran would be closing at the end of the week, so she still had some time left there. She hurried to school.

Classes went by quickly that day, and before she knew it, it was time for the Host Club to meet.

"Haru-chan! How was your interview?"

"Hunny-senpai, how did you know that I had mine yesterday?"

"Because," yelled Hunny, "Takashi said he saw you leave when he went for his. Mine's today!"

"Oh."

"Haruhi, how did my daughter do during her first interview?" Tamaki asked coming up happily beside her.

"It wasn't my first interview, Senpai."

"Senpai?" yelled Tamaki shocked. He quickly went into his corner of woe. He looked up at her with the saddest face he could muster.

Haruhi walked up silently behind him. "Um..."

Tamaki spoke softly with a dead, sad tone to his voice. "How many times have I told you to call me Daddy?" He looked sorrowfully up at Haruhi. "You won't even call me Daddy. I'm just 'senpai'. There are a million other senpais out there." He gave a saddened sniff.

"Well, you're not the only Daddy either. I've got a Dad, so you'd be one of two."

Tamaki face widened in horror. He turned his head away. "Haruhi, your bluntness destroys you."

"Huh? Tamaki-kun, what do you mean it—?"

Tamaki jumped up before she could finish. "Ah, ha, ha, ha! Yes! Call me Tamaki-kun!" He smiled brightly his mood suddenly happy. "And at Seiso you can call me Tama-kun!"

"No," said Haruhi bluntly. "I think I'll pass on that." _It would be way too embarrassing._

"But Haru-chan," he said begging.

"Don't call me that, Senpai!"

Tamaki gasped. "Senpai?" Tamaki suddenly bowed down before Haruhi. "I promise not to call you Haru-chan, if you promise not to call me Senpai. Is that okay, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at the pathetic creature lying before her. _The melodramatic fool_, she thought. "Fine, Tamaki," she said.

Tamaki smiled.

"Haruhi." Kyoya's voice came from behind her. Haruhi turned around. "How was your interview?" he asked.

"It went fine," she said quickly. "How did Mori's go?"

"I don't know," said Kyoya. "I haven't yet received the results of who's enrolled." In other words, the people at Seiso hadn't decided yet. If they had, Kyoya would know exactly who was in and who wasn't.

"When's your interview?" she asked curious.

"I already had mine," said Kyoya. "So has Tamaki and Kasanoda."

"Kasanoda?" asked Haruhi. "He's going to Seiso?"

"If he can get in... Though, I suspect that is where he will go. His grades are good enough and he's particularly athletic."

Haruhi nodded. "I think it would be fun to go to school with Kasanoda." Haruhi thought about her red-headed friend. Last time she had seen him, he had been cradling a large pumpkin he'd grown in Garden Club.

"However, we must discuss a more important matter about yourself."

"What is that?" she asked.

"Are you going to dress as a boy or a girl for Seiso? Your debt still exists, but I fear it would be difficult to establish a Host Club there as a bunch of newbies. We'll have to find another way to pay off your debt."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "I...I think I would like to go to Seiso as myself, a girl. I normally don't really care, but I think it's time. I would've told people ages ago, except that stupid debt."

"Yes, that vase you broke on your first day was rather, unfortunately, expensive. And since you're a commoner, poor, you can't afford to pay for it. So naturally, you have to pay it off somehow." Kyoya took up his clipboard and flipped to a page. "You've been servicing us not even half a year, but your customers are pretty high in numbers. If you make top marks at Seiso and manage to participate in some sort of club or organization—it doesn't matter which one—, we'll call the debt squared." Kyoya paused. "Oh...and there is one more thing."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya grabbed her face and leaned in. His lips were on hers in an instant. His hand held the clipboard up to shield their faces from the eyes of the other Host Club members. When he finally released her, he was smiling brightly. He laughed contently to himself. It almost sounded like an evil laugh. "Now," he said. "If you do what I just mentioned and keep what I just did a secret, your debt will be officially paid off by the end of this school year." He then walked suddenly away, leaving Haruhi there staring after him in shock.

She touched her lips slightly. Had Kyoya seriously just kissed her?


	3. Mori's Great Idea

At Seiso Academy in the staff room on the twenty-fourth, a very important meeting was taking place.

"It is time," said the principal, "to select new students from the ones who applied. We only have fifteen slots available."

The staff had the twenty-one applicants laid out across the table.

"Well, there is one we have to accept," said one of the teachers.

"Who's that?" asked the principal.

It was late afternoon at Ouran on the second to last day before its closing. The announcements were currently on. They were going through all the high schools and announcing who had been accepted where.

"From 1A Renge Hoshakuji and Momoka Kuragano have been accepted at Saint Lobelia's Academy."

"Yes!" shouted Renge dancing back and forth.

"No," groaned Kazukiyo Souga, not referring to the fact that Renge had been accepted.

The announcements continued going all the way up to year three on all the girls who had been accepted to Lobelia. It then went on to announce the ones that had been accepted at Higashi High School.

"Why are you so disappointed that Momoka got accepted to Lobelia?" asked Kaoru.

"You don't still have a crush on her do you?" asked Hikaru.

"No, well, yes. I know it's only been a little while since the first day of this semester, but she's finally warming up to me...and now she's going to a completely different school."

"But it's an all girls school," said Haruhi. "You don't have to worry about her finding another person to like. Just make sure you stay in contact with her."

"It's not that easy," he said. He was about to go on and explain but Hikaru held out a hand stopping him.

"Now for Seiso Academy we have fifteen students accepted."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all held their breath.

"From 1A, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, and Kazukiyo Souga..."

Haruhi turned to Kazukiyo. "Souga, you applied?"

He nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"...has been accepted at Seiso Academy. From 1D, Reiko Kanazuki and Ritsu Kasanoda..."

"Bossa Nova's going to Seiso?" asked Hikaru surprised.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. "He sent in his form early. I'm not sure how he found about the school's clos—."

"Shhh!" Kaoru hissed.

"...2A, Ayame Jonouchi, Tamaki Suoh, and Kyoya Ohtori have been accepted at Seiso Academy." There was a pause and then the speaker went on. "From 2B, Kanako Kasugazaki has been accepted at Seiso Academy."

"Kanako? Isn't she the one Haruhi kissed?" asked Kaoru.

"Hey," said Haruhi. "You know that was an accident...and it _was_ your fault."

"Be quiet," said Hikaru.

"...3A, Ayanokoji Furutani, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Umehito Nekozawa..."

"Nekozawa?" yelled Hikaru shocked. He stood up. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him. "Sorry," he said and sat down. "I should have known," he muttered under his breath. It was so soft that only Haruhi who was sitting next to him heard him. Hikaru put his head on his desk and tuned out the rest of the announcements.

Hikaru was still silent when they entered the Third Music Room for the Host Club.

"WE ALL GOT IN!" shouted Tamaki happily. Even Kyoya seemed happy as well. Tamaki was hopping excitedly about Kyoya, and Kyoya was joyfully laughing.

"So Nekozawa made it in, huh?" asked Hunny as he bit down on a piece of cake.

"And Kasanoda," said Haruhi as she noticed the expression on Hikaru's face.

"Ah, yes, but I expected Kasanoda to make it in," said Kyoya. "I mentioned that earlier."

"Oh!" said Tamaki dramatically—and suddenly. "Tomorrow is our last day in this wonderful but terribly wretched school. We must all say our farewells." Tamaki thought. He was positioned in a very effective and dramatic pose. "Ha!" he said. "I know! Let's do a special Host Club goodbye at the ending ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes," said Kyoya. "It'll be exactly the place to admit Haruhi's secret."

"What?" asked Tamaki abruptly.

"Don't worry, Tamaki. Haruhi and I have already discussed this. She will go to Seiso as her regular girl self. We have no right to make her dress up like a boy there—especially since we won't be having any customers." Kyoya paused and smiled wickedly. "Anyway, Kasanoda's already tried once, but if everyone knows she's a girl, he'll have a harder time."

"What do you mean he's tried once? Tried what?" asked Haruhi who, as usual, was clueless in the signs of relationships. She already turned down way too many boys by accident—Kasanoda being among their number. And still Haruhi was unaware of Kasanoda's true feelings.

"It's nothing," said Tamaki darkly. "Haruhi," he declared loudly, "we will announce your true gender to the school tomorrow!"

"Tamaki," said Mori. Tamaki turned around to see Mori standing right behind him. Mori was only two inches taller than Tamaki, Haruhi noted.

"What is it, Mori?" asked Tamaki a little surprised.

"Announce her last."

"What?" asked Tamaki confused. What was Mori saying?

"He wants you to go on with the goodbye ceremony without Haruhi and then at the end bring her out as a girl, then tell them who she is, then disappear. Right, Takashi?" Hunny looked up at Takashi. Hunny unlike Tamaki, was much shorter than Mori. Mori was nearly a foot and a half taller than Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori. He turned. "Hikaru, Kaoru." His words were slow and the twins were surprised that they were being spoken to (especially since it was Mori who rarely spoke at all). "Clothes," he pointed to Haruhi. "Does you mom have something?" Mori knew that the twins' mother was a designer.

"Oh," said Kaoru reacting first. "Yeah, don't worry, Mori. We'll find the perfect outfit for Haruhi."

"In fact," said Hikaru recovering at last. "We have just the thing! Come, Haruhi." The twins rushed Haruhi out.

"Kyoya," said Mori.

Kyoya looked up surprised. "Yes?"

"Make posters," Mori replied. "The Host Club's Big Secret – A Fan Farewell."

Kyoya's mouth fell open. Mori was saying so much. Kyoya hadn't heard Mori speak that much ever. And...was Mori actually taking _charge_ of this event? That was definitely a first.

"Mori-senpai, what would you like me to do?" Tamaki asked anxiously determined to make Mori say as much to him.

Mori stared at Tamaki. Tamaki didn't know, but Mori was thinking about what Tamaki could do without meddling too much or causing too much drama. "Pull wig," said Mori. "Announce Haruhi."

"Huh?" Tamaki was confused. Mori had given him two words. He couldn't comprehend what Mori had said.

Kyoya snickered.

Tamaki turned to him. "What?"

Kyoya straightened up a smile still on his face. "After Haruhi comes out, pull off her wig and announce her name. Make sure everyone sees that she is definitely a girl first."

Tamaki turned back to Mori.

"Yeah." Of course with Mori, it came out like 'Yah'.

That night Haruhi prayed to her mother again. Oh, how she missed her mother...

_Wish me luck, Mom. Tomorrow is when they all learn the secret..._


	4. Revealed Secrets

Tomorrow came sooner than Haruhi would have thought. School was nearly over and she was spending her lunch break with Kasanoda for some reason.

"Fujioka," said Kasanoda.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi.

Kasanoda grew nervous. How was he going to say it? His knees started shaking. "So you got into Seiso too?" he asked.

"Yes." Haruhi smiled. "Kasanoda," she said, "how is the garden—."

"Wait," said Kasanoda suddenly. "There's something I have to ask you, and if I don't ask you now, I probably won't ever."

"What is it?" asked Haruhi. Haruhi began to wonder if Kasanoda was trying again whatever he tried the first time. Of course, she had no idea what that was. She sighed and looked up at Kasanoda expectantly.

He hesitated.

"It's okay, Kasanoda. Please, just ask me." She smiled.

Kasanoda decided just to blurt it out. "Can we call each other by our first names—I mean," he startled up, "since we'll be going to the same school and all—I know we already go to the same school, but—."

"It's okay. I understand, Ritsu."

The word washed over Kasanoda. She had said his first name.

"Thank you..." he hesitated "...Haruhi," he whispered. He stood up. "Thank you, Haruhi," he said quickly and then rushed off.

_Was that all he wanted?_ thought Haruhi. She shrugged. She would worry about him later.

School ended and at last the end of Ouran ceremony took place. The news of the Host Club's 'Secret' spread fast. Kyoya had made lovely fliers and circulated them throughout the whole school. Each flier had the black outlines of all the members of the Host Club and the title Mori had come up with.

"Big crowd," commented Kyoya.

"I know!" shouted Tamaki excited. "I can't wait to show them our secret!"

"How's Haru-chan?" asked Hunny. "She was crying earlier."

"What?" asked Tamaki alarmed. "My daughter was crying? I must go console her."

"It's too late, Tamaki. It's time to start." Kyoya took the microphone from Mori. "Thank you," he said to Mori.

Mori just silently nodded his head.

Tamaki cast a fleeting look at Kyoya and then back at Hunny. Both were looking away. Tamaki started creeping away.

"Tamaki." It was Mori.

"I'm just going to check on Haruhi."

Mori paused for a second. Tamaki was afraid he'd be pummeled into pieces. Mori was so big. At last Mori responded but not in the way Tamaki had expected.

Mori nodded.

Tamaki looked at his senpai stunned.

"Go to Haruhi, Tamaki," said Mori.

Tamaki nodded hesitantly and turned to rush off. He was afraid Mori would pull him back any moment. But Mori just stood his station and left Tamaki to go find Haruhi.

Haruhi was backstage where she was supposed, to Tamaki's relief, but it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said softly from the doorway.

She heard his voice but didn't turn. "I'm fine," she said.

"Haruhi, look at me." She still refused to turn. "You don't have to do this."

Haruhi turned at last. "But I want to."

Tamaki's mouth dropped open. Rose petals seemed to glitter off of Haruhi. The twins had done their best yet. Haruhi not only looked like a girl—which she was though she never looked it—but she looked like a very pretty girl. If she were a customer, Tamaki would have been on her in a heartbeat...with his wonderful charm. Now, however, he was speechless.

"I want to, but I don't want to go on like this. I feel so stupid. This makeup stuff is annoying, and I feel so uncomfortable. I wish we could just tell them instead of actually showing them."

Still Tamaki stood there completely silent.

Mori poked his head in. He held up three fingers indicating that that was how long they had until Haruhi would be shown.

Tamaki wondered what the girls would be thinking when they only saw four members of the Host Club for most of the event. He had to get onto stage, but he couldn't leave Haruhi. "Haru..." he began trying to speak. "Haru..."

"Tamaki, are you okay?" she asked him.

Tamaki shook his head to clear saying, "I'm fine. It's just—."

Mori's head popped in one more time. He indicated that there was a little less than two minutes until it was time.

"Haruhi, it'll be alright," said Tamaki. He reached and touched her hand.

"Tamaki, I'm scared," she said.

"It's fine, Haruhi." Tamaki leant in closer to her. He could smell the perfume the twins had used on her.

Haruhi was too nervous about how pathetic she looked in the dress to notice Tamaki's strange behavior. Besides, she was used to him getting very close to her as he did to all girls.

But Tamaki had something else on his mind. He was a bit hesitant. He knew Kyoya would kill him. But the smell, Haruhi, everything, was tempting him so much. He leaned closer until their noses were nearly touching.

Then Tamaki lips moved towards Haruhi's, and simultaneously, at that moment, the screen lifted up and everyone in the audience saw Haruhi and Tamaki, in what seemed to be a very emotional kiss. (Of course, they hadn't even touched lips yet, and the shock of the board rising had caused them both to jump back.)

"May I present," said Kyoya smiling brightly, "the real Haruhi Fujioka."

There were gasps.

And then Kyoya went on, "Haruhi Fujioka is a girl. Because of a money issue, she was sentenced to help the club. Disguising herself as a member proved the best way to do that. But here you can see, she's not into any of you girls." Kyoya chuckled. "And that is the Host Club's big secret." There was a flash of light and the auditorium went black. When the lights came back on, the Host Club was gone.


	5. Kyoya's Big Mistake

As soon as the Host Club arrived in the music room, Tamaki confronted Kyoya.

"You planned that. You set me up! Without even telling me."

"It was Mori's idea," said Kyoya smiling. "And I think it worked out very well."

"But Kyoya," said Kaoru. "What would you have done if Tamaki had actually kissed Haruhi?"

Kyoya smiled. "I don't care about that. Tamaki can kiss Haruhi as many times as he wants." _It doesn't matter, b__ecause I got there before him._

"Mori thought that up?" asked Haruhi. She stared at Mori surprised. She had had no idea what he was capable of. To her he was just a gargoyle that guarded Hunny. He might as well have been a wooden log.

"Takashi's actually very smart!" said Hunny enthusiastically. "He's second in his class right now." _Second to me!_

"Well, Ouran's over now, then," said Hikaru in thought. "We should go home."

"And leave this place forever!" shouted Tamaki alarmed. "Never! Even as I play my wonderful piano all day at Seiso, I shall always remember Ouran."

"Piano?" asked Kyoya surprised. He began fumbling through his papers. "Tamaki, you didn't apply for the Music School at Seiso, did you?"

"What do you mean Music School? I thought it was just one school," said Haruhi.

"No. Seiso is divided into a General Education School, which is mostly focused on sports and academics, and a Music School, which is mostly focused on music and academics." Kyoya continued to fumble through his papers." He suddenly tossed the clipboard onto the floor and grabbed his laptop. He brought up a list of students at Seiso. "Okay," he said. "Seiso Music Academy – Hikaru, Tamaki, and Mori are listed here. And then in General Education—" Kyoya froze. "How did that happen? I thought I...I'm sorry everyone. I overlooked a major issue. You see, the Music School and General Education are in two different buildings and attend separate classes." Kyoya looked up worried.

"You mean I won't be in the same class as Takashi!" Hunny burst into tears and ran to hug Mori.

"But wait, you said Hikaru was in the music department. That means...they'll be separated...for the first time."

Hikaru met Kaoru's gaze. "How did this happen?"

"I...I don't know."

"Wait," said Haruhi thinking, "it was the interviews." Kyoya looked up suddenly. "That was how they determined which school to place us in. Hikaru, did you mayhap play for them? And Mori? Tamaki?"

"I did bring my instrument. They asked for a solo. That was why I wanted to go to Seiso. I knew about their wonderful music program."

"Me too." Mori said it silently with a slight hint of sadness. Apparently he wasn't too happy about being separated from Hunny either.

"Kyoya," shouted Tamaki. "Of course I applied for the music! Do you think I'd waste my wonderful piano skills?"

Kyoya was still. "I see." Kyoya looked back on the web page. "Well, you'll be alone. There's no one else from Ouran in your year in the music school. Ayame, Kanako, and I are in the general education school. Kaoru, Souga will be in your class. And Haruhi, Kasanoda, and Reiko will be in your year. Hunny, Ayanokoji will be in your class. There are two more from Ouran but no one worth mentioning. Oh, and Mori is in the same class as Nekozawa."

Everyone looked sad. The twins were still trying to comprehend the idea of being away from each other. Hikaru was worried in particular because he knew no one else in his year at the music school—and his twin brother, his best friend, the only person other than Haruhi who could win the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game, wouldn't be with him.

Tamaki, in contrast, wasn't worried at all. He knew he'd make friends easily, and all he really wanted to do was play the piano and study music. He was content.

Mori was having mixed feelings. He felt it was his duty to always be there for Hunny because Mori's family had also served Hunny's, but now he wouldn't be there to protect Hunny. But then Mori was also thinking about how Hunny was definitely able to defend himself (Hunny, despite his size, was one of the most dangerous persons in the world.). And maybe Hunny needed a little space to grow up. Hunny still acted like he was in middle school and looked like it also. Maybe Hunny needed this. (Apparently, Mori cares none about himself. He doesn't even realize that he'll have no friends now.)

Haruhi was a little worried about the twins, but she was quite happy with herself. She'd be able to see Kaoru and 'Ritsu' as Kasanoda had asked her to call him everyday. Souga, the Momoka obsessed previous class president and Reiko, the strange scary girl in the Black Magic Club, didn't excite her too much.

Kaoru was confused. He hadn't known about the music program and was a bit disappointed that he couldn't be part of it. He was also a bit worried about his brother. Hikaru had trouble getting along without him. He could never say the right things. It was as if he was incomplete and Kaoru was his other half. Hikaru was also very sensitive and sometimes could appear very shy.

Kyoya, last of all, was still shocked that he had messed up so badly. In all his years, he had never made such a fatal error. He was placing all the guilt upon himself. He had separated the Host Club in an attempt to keep them together. Yet no one seemed mad at him. But Kyoya wasn't really paying much attention to that. His mind was contemplating how he could have missed something so big. He was also looking forward to competing with Ayame for the top student in class. Ayame would be happy that Tamaki was in the music school, because now she could get second place in class. (She had never been able to pass up Tamaki and had always been forced to stay at third.) Kyoya sighed. His head hurt.


	6. Exciting News

Haruhi was walking home from the high school. Luckily most of the other kids had gone home so there weren't too many 'are you seriously a girl?'s. Haruhi sighed as she walked along.

"Haruhi!" a voice yelled after her. Haruhi turned expecting Tamaki, but it was Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Kas—Ritsu," said Haruhi.

"I got the class list," he said excitedly. "I'm in your class! And that Kanazuki girl's in our class as well, you know from the Black Magic Club."

"That's great," said Haruhi. She smiled at him. "I look forward to it."

"So, Haruhi, that stunt this afternoon with Tamaki. It was really a stunt, right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Mori set us up."

"Mori?" asked Kasanoda confused. "That tall stoic guy who never speaks?"

"Oh, he speaks," said Haruhi. "Just not very much...at least not normally," said Haruhi thinking about when Mori had surprised them by laying out his wonderful plan.

"Oh. So...I was a bit surprised when I got the list. I was sure you'd be in the A class again."

Haruhi laughed. "Well, I was only in A because I was a scholarship student. I'm just going to be a regular student at Seiso. That's why I'm in D."

"Yeah, in D with me!" Kasanoda smiled nervously as they continued walking.

"So what drew you to Seiso?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, well," Kasanoda tried to reply, "Kyoya suggested it to me actually. Well—he didn't suggest it to me—I overheard him talking on the phone, so I looked it up. It seemed heavy on sports, law, and they even had a garden club, so I figured I'd better go there. It was better than Higashi anyway. But Kyoya knew immediately that I had applied. He confronted me about it. I told him I liked sports." Kasanoda shrugged. He was still feeling a bit nervous.

"It's warm out today, huh, Ritsu?" said Haruhi. She smiled. "Your face is so red. You look hot."

Kasanoda almost burst out laughing, but his nerves held it in. Did Haruhi realize what she just said? _She called me hot!_ Kasanoda snickered to himself happily. Of course he knew she had been referring to the heat...

"Wow, you're sweaty, Ritsu. You should get home soon. I'm sure the air conditioning will be good for you—or at least a fan."

Ritsu nodded happily. "Yeah, home, will be good. Well, I'll see you at Seiso soon!" Ritsu waved as he rushed off in the direction of his house.

Kahoko Hino read the list of new students that was posted on the board. Her friends Mio and Nao stood beside her.

"Let's see there's Kanako Kasugazaki in our class. And then in 2A there's Ayame Jonouchi and Kyoya Ohtori."

"Kyoya," said Mio, "a boy!"

Kahoko nodded excitedly. "I hope he's cute!"

"And then in there's another boy in the music school," said Nao.

Kahoko looked at the name off to the side. "Tamaki Suoh."

"Sounds romantic. I bet he's hot!" Mio said excitedly.

"Well, we should see them on the next school day," said Nao. "We can judge how hot they are then."

Kahoko nodded.

"Kaho, do you still go to the music department?"

Kahoko nodded. "I switched my physical education class with a music course, so I get to go over there everyday. Tsukimori still ignores me though."

"Yeah, but that's to be expected. He was your rival in that music competition."

"Yeah," said Kahoko in thought. She remembered how throughout the first semester she had participated in the musical concours at the school. She had been given a violin by Lili, a music fairy or fata, and had struggled to learn how to play it. She was good at it naturally, but it all depended on her mood. She had to feel the music to actually play it. But, since then the violin had broken and she had received a new normal one, no magic attached, which she was currently learning to play.

"Kaho, did you want to come get cake with us after school today. Maybe we can even buy cakes for the new students. You can deliver the one to the music school kid."

_But wouldn't that be __embarrassing_, Kahoko thought. However, she replied, "Let's each pick a year and deliver it to both gen-ed and music students."

After that they went to the rest of their classes and the day passed. Kahoko began to get excited about the new students.

"Tsukimori-kun!" she called.

Len Tsukimori met her eyes with a cold gaze. "Hino, what do you want?"

Kahoko smiled. He wasn't ignoring her! "Did you hear about the new music student—and the others?"

"I heard all right. Ouran High School closed down before they even reached mid-year. But don't dote on it; they were a cold hearted school anyway. A school for _only_ the wealthy."

_A school full of people like you_, Kahoko thought. She smiled however. "Well, Tamaki Suoh is going to be in your class. And in my class there is Kanako Kasugazaki. And also, in 2A, there is Ayame Jonouchi and Kyoya Ohtori!"

"Ohtori? Aren't they in medicine?"

Kahoko didn't know. She shrugged.

"Yes, they are if I remember correctly. Than this must be the third son, because I hear the other two are already out of high school. As for the other two you mentioned...I don't think I've heard of either of them. Not even the class A girl. Suoh sounds familiar, however."

"Could it be Suoh Ramen?" asked Kahoko. She wasn't sure. She was just guessing.

"Yes...it could be. I'll have to look it up. I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"You will?" asked Kahoko surprised.

"Or you could look it up yourself if you prefer it that way." He looked her intensely in the eyes. "Just search his name on the internet."

Kahoko nodded. "Right. If I have time, I'll try to do that." Kahoko turned. "Thank you Tsukimori-kun."

"Goodbye, Hino." He turned and walked swiftly out of sight.

The little left in the day passed quickly and soon Kahoko was home. She turned on her computer and waited as patiently as possible for it to load up. It was an old one, so it was slow. At last it was booted and she connected to the internet. She brought up the search page.

_Tamaki Suoh_, she typed in.

Nineteen pages of results popped up. The first said Tamaki Rice; the second, Suoh Ramen, but the third one's title intrigued her. Moreover, it was what she was looking for. It said 'Host Club Member Profile: Tamaki Suoh'. Before clicking on it, Kahoko glanced down at the others listed. Most of them were from journals. Half of them included the word 'hot' in them. Kahoko had no doubt now that this boy was cute. She clicked on the profile and saw the confirmation before her eyes. There was a picture of him. He was beautiful. According to his profile he was six feet, purple-eyed, and had luscious brown-blond hair. He was Aries and was born on April 8. She continued to read.

_...The most frequently requested by all customers. By far, the most popular among the club's __customers. Tamaki is also the club president, which may add to his certain fame. He also has very attractive features and a wonderful personality._

Kahoko then read a small section titled quotes.

"_Ramen__ [dramatic pause]__ is the best food ever! If you've never had ramen try it, especially pork. I love ramen! And common ramen is the best—and it's cheap! Ramen, ramen, ramen!"_

Kahoko laughed aloud. He sounded like Kazuki Hihara, the super-hyper third year trumpet player who was now a good friend because of the concours (he had also competed). Kazuki not only spoke that energetically all the time, but he had this weird obsession with food.

_Is there anything about lineage?_ thought Kahoko. She clicked the back arrow and glanced through some of the other links. 'Tamaki/Kyoya Fanfics by SutariOhoh' / 'Tamaki Rose, a Dojinshi by Renge Hoshakuji, the author of Kyoya the Real King' / 'Tamaki Suoh is Wanted...by Girls Everywhere! / 'Photoshopped Tamaki with me!' / 'Suoh Son Comes to Japan: Why did he leave France?'

Kahoko clicked on the last link. She read the article. _So he's half-French_, she thought. _His father was the superintendent of Ouran. Illegitimate son? Who was his mother? Hmm...it doesn't explain why he came here._

Kahoko sighed and flipped the switch on her computer. She had seen enough. At least she knew how he looked now. _Wait_, she thought. She remembered seeing Tamaki/Kyoya. Maybe Kyoya was in the club too. She could have checked his picture. Kahoko hit her head. "Why didn't I think about that?" She sighed. "Oh well, I'll see him soon enough." Kahoko smiled. This was going to be exciting.


	7. A Surprise Ride

Haruhi tried on her new Seiso school uniform. It was black with a gray collar. She also had a blue tie to represent what year she was in. The skirt felt a bit short and uncomfortable to Haruhi. She shrugged. She would get used to that.

Haruhi heard a knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be? Dad's already gone to work," thought Haruhi aloud. She walked up to the door and opened it.

Ritsu Kasanoda stood before her in the full boy's attire. He had the same basic top except his collar was less rounded. He had on a blue tie and the uniform's pants bottom. The blue collar clashed a little with his red hair, but it made Haruhi smile.

"Ritsu," she said happily.

"Is that your uniform?" Kasanoda asked. He looked her up and down.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi adjusting her tie a little bit.

"Well, since it's the first day," Kasanoda began sheepishly, "I thought I'd give you a ride." He pointed behind him to a small black car. "Don't worry I have a driver. I won't try to drive it."

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks, Ritsu. Let me get my satchel and I'll be down in a moment. Would you like to come in while you wait?"

Ritsu froze. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Haruhi led him into the apartment and he looked around. Haruhi disappeared into the kitchen and Kasanoda started wandering around.

He fingered the doorknob to the bathroom. "This is Algoki gold." He opened the door. "Whoa," he said gazing into the bathroom. _How poor is Haruhi again? This is the most expe__nsive bathroom I've ever seen._ Kasanoda fingered the towels.

"Ritsu-kun."

Kasanoda turned. Haruhi was in the doorway. "Oh, sorry, I was just looking around. Can we go now?" He didn't want Haruhi to think that he was fascinated with bathrooms, the type of conclusion she would often make.

"Yes, Ritsu-kun." Haruhi started walking towards the door. Kasanoda quickly followed her.

Haruhi got into the backseat and Kasanoda sat beside the driver.

Kasanoda stared back at Haruhi.

She smiled. "You nervous?"

Kasanoda jumped. He faced the front again. "No, no, I'm not nervous."

"I am," she said. "The first day of school. We have to meet all the teachers and the students. So many people..."

_Oh, she's talking about that. Of course._ Kasanoda turned back still red-faced. "Do you have your schedule yet?" he asked.

"No," said Haruhi, "I think I'll just pick it up at the main office when I get there."

"No need for that." Kasanoda quickly pulled a paper out of his satchel and handed it to Haruhi. "I've highlighted the classes we have together."

Haruhi looked up. "Ritsu, you didn't have to do that."

Kasanoda blushed. "I thought it would make things easier for you," he mumbled.

Haruhi looked down at the list. Then she met him with a smile. "Thank you, Ritsu-kun."

"Oh, and you're part of some music appreciation club thing. You don't have to actually play anything. Kyoya made it sound like it was just a class where you learned about music."

"You got these from Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

Kasanoda sunk in his seat. _Who else wou__ld have them before they'd even been given to the teachers?_

The car stopped.

"Well, Ritsu," said Haruhi, "here we go." Haruhi started to open her car door.

"Wait, Haruhi." Kasanoda opened his and ran to the other side of the car. He opened it for her.

"Thank you, Ritsu, but that was unnecessary."

"I don't care," he said. "It's your first day. I'm supposed to do that."

"Wow," said Haruhi turning to look at the school. "There really are a lot of people."

"Who're those people in the white uniforms?" asked Kasanoda.

"Oh, those are the music students."

"Music students?"

"Yes, Seiso is divided into two schools, General Education and Music. See over there, that's their building. I have to go there for that weird music club that Kyoya signed me up for without asking."

"How many Ouran students are there?"

"Um...I know Hikaru will be there; and Tamaki too. Mori and Nekozawa are also going to be going there. And think there is at least one more—either a first or a third year." Haruhi remembered that Kyoya had said Tamaki was alone. So he would be the only new second year. "I'm pretty sure it's a first year," said Haruhi still thinking.

"Hello, young ones, and welcome to Seiso Academy."

A boy with long dark shining hair that reached nearly past his elbows stood before Kasanoda and Haruhi.

"I am Azuma Yunoki and I welcome you. The gen-ed building is right there as you can see. The doors have signs telling you which class room. You first years will be on the second floor." The boy smiled brightly.

_He must be a senior_, though Haruhi. He was wearing a green tie—or whatever that fluffy Edwardian style thing was—so he must be a third year.

"Thank you, senpai," said Haruhi.

Haruhi led Kasanoda over and they walked.

"Was that a guy or a girl?" asked Kasanoda to Haruhi.

"That was a guy," said Haruhi confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"First of all, my dad cross dresses and secondly I think after a full semester at Ouran disguised as a boy, I would be able to tell the difference between genders. Plus, that was a boy's uniform. The girls wear skirts."

"Your dad does what?" asked Kasanoda. He had never met Haruhi's dad.

"Nothing," said Haruhi. "Ever since Mom died, he's been really weird."

"Oh," said Kasanoda. "So, what floor did that _boy_ say we were on?"

"Second," said Haruhi. She unlike Kasanoda had not gotten preoccupied over the fact that a senior boy had about the girliest hair ever on man. Of course, Haruhi's father's hair was even girlier, so it didn't bother her.

"Here we are." Haruhi opened the door to the main building, and they walked in together.

"Thank you again for picking me up, Ritsu."

He blushed. "It was no problem. Do you want me to come tomorrow too? I can pick you up every morning if you like." Kasanoda looked nervously at Haruhi awaiting her answer.

"Yes, thank you, Ritsu." She smiled. "I'll never be late again!"

"Late? Were you late often at Ouran?"

"Ouran?" came a voice. A girl with dark strawberry hair (with heavy layering) was standing before them. Her red tie declared her a second year.

"Are you Kyoya Ohtori?" she asked Kasanoda.

Kasanoda shook his head. "No, no I'm not Kyoya."

"Are you looking for Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, no, I just—hang on. Do you know Kyoya Ohtori?"

Haruhi nodded. "But I don't see how you could mistake Ritsu for Kyoya. Even if you've never seen Kyoya, Ritsu has a blue tie meaning he's a first year."

"Oh, right," said the girl finally noticing that. "Sorry. Um...so you two are both first years?"

Haruhi nodded.

"From Ouran?"

Haruhi nodded again. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said. "And this is Ritsu Kasanoda."

The girl gave a nervous uncertain half curtsy. "I am Kahoko Hino, a second year."

"Pleased to meet you, Hino-senpai," said Haruhi smiling.

Kahoko Hino's face reddened.

"Um...Haruhi," said Kasanoda. He leaned into her ear. "You're acting like a guy."

Haruhi looked up confused. Was she? She hardly knew the difference anymore thanks to the Host Club. "Oh, right," she said. "Sorry, Hino-san, I didn't mean to...freak you out."

"No, it's nothing," she said.

"It's just the Host Club kind of got me used to that."

"The Host Club?" she asked excitedly. "You were in the Host Club...with Kyoya?"

Haruhi nodded. "I broke a—well it was a long story. Anyway I owed the club service hours. So they made me a host. But the Ouran Host Club is over now." Haruhi sighed. "It was fun though." Haruhi suddenly realized how much she would miss it.

"So what exactly is the Host Club?"

"You don't know what the host club is!" bellowed a girl from down near the hallway. Haruhi recognized Kanako Kasugazaki.

Kanako walked up to them to explain, but then she saw Haruhi. She blushed as red as a cherry. Now that she knew Haruhi's secret, the kiss they had had by accident near the beginning of the year was embarrassing.

"Hi, Kanako," said Haruhi oblivious to Kanako's reaction.

"Haruhi," said Kanako nervously. "Um...where is class 2B?" she asked nervously. She had planned on explaining what the Host Club was, but with Haruhi there, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Kanako Kasugazaki?" asked Kahoko.

"Yes," the girl said looking up.

Kahoko smiled. "You're in my class. I am also in 2B."

"Oh," said Kanako.

"This is Kahoko Hino," said Haruhi.

Kanako looked nervously back at Haruhi for a second and then turned back to Kahoko. "Hi, Hino. Um...can you take me to the classroom," she asked.

"Sure," said Kahoko. "Come this way." They started walking away. Haruhi caught the words 'Host Club' as they drifted out of earshot.

"I wonder why she wants to meet Kyoya so badly."

Kasanoda shrugged. "He's the new kid and a host. I'm sure most of the girls'll want to meet him."

Haruhi nodded. "Well, let's get upstairs before the bell rings."


	8. Twins Apart

Hikaru walked nervously into the 1A music school classroom. The teacher in the front looked up from her desk.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" asked the teacher.

Hikaru nodded nervously.

"Sit right there next to the sleeping boy."

"Keiichi, wake up!" someone bellowed laughing.

The fair-haired sleeping boy did not even rouse. Hikaru sat down in the adjacent seat feeling uncomfortable.

The girl on the other side noticed his discomfort.

"Don't worry about him," she said. "He sleeps half the time and talks as slow as a turtle—of course, it would have to be a very dreamy turtle." She paused in though and then looked up again at Hikaru. "So what instrument do you play, Hitachiin-san?"

"Oh, I...I play the saxhorn—and the cornet." Hikaru held up his heavy case briefly.

The girl nodded. "I play the piano."

Hikaru looked the girl over. He had been too bored to notice how she looked. He now saw that she was decent looking. She had on the music school's white uniform with the blue bow. Her hair reached near to her shoulders and she had bangs. Hikaru realized he didn't know her name yet.

"Um..." He couldn't just ask her her name. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," he said.

She smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Hikaru wasn't sure how to say it. "And you are?" he asked trying not to sound rude, but of course, he did end up sounding rude.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "My name is Shoji Yasuda." She turned away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I...I'm just nervous that's all. I don't know anyone here at all."

"What about the other Ouran kids?" she asked.

"Well, I know them, but I don't know anyone is this class. And my brother got into the general education school."

"Ah," she said, "a gen-ed student." She turned. "Those gen-ed kids are scum," she said.

Hikaru was surprised. Why was she saying this—and why so rudely? Hadn't she been really friendly a moment ago?

"Scum?" asked Hikaru. "Why are they scum?"

"Well, because, you know, all they do is run around and learn—they don't appreciate music."

"Kaoru does. He just didn't know that there was a music program here. If he had, he would have applied for it. It was Kyoya's mistake, actually. But we're all trying not to blame him."

"Kyoya? Who's that? I know that Kaoru must be your brother, but who's Kyoya?"

"Kyoya Ohtori," said Hikaru. "He's a second year in the gen-ed building."

The girl scoffed disgusted. "Another gen-ed student."

Hikaru decided not to ask her what she had against gen-ed students. He turned away from Shoji Yasuda and laid his head on his desk. (He desperately hoped he wouldn't fall asleep like the blond boy next to him.)

Kaoru came through the door of the classroom happily. He waved to Souga who was seated in the back. Souga just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Ah, the other Ouran student," said the teacher.

"Yes," said Kaoru happily. "I am Kaoru Hitachiin!" He smiled wildly.

The students in the class looked at him with interest.

"So, where do I sit?"

The teacher smiled and pointed to the desk next to Kazukiyo Souga.

"Still pouting over Momoka?" Kaoru asked Souga. Kaoru sighed. "Souga, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Just take your pick. Don't dote over one 'Lobelia' fish."

Souga just kept his head down and that dreary look upon his face.

"Cheer up, Souga," said Kaoru. "It's the first day here!"

"So you're Kaoru Hitachiin?" asked a girl excitedly.

Kaoru turned to her and exerted the charm learned in the Host Club. "Yes, I am. And who is the pretty lady who's asking?" He smiled.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kiyumi Okano."

"What a beautiful name," said Kaoru. "Cute too, your face and your name."

The girl looked so pleased. She apparently wasn't used to receiving such compliments.

Kaoru turned to Souga. "Hey, Souga," he said loudly, "don't you think the girls at this school are so much prettier than at Ouran?"

"Momoka beats them all," Souga mumbled and sighed.

"Aw, you heartbroken fellow. Don't you want a shoulder to cry on?"

"Oh, you can cry on mine!" shouted one of the girls.

"No mine!" said another.

Kaoru smiled. These girls were just like the ones at Ouran—at least, the rich ones were (and all the rich ones were in Kaoru's class).


	9. An Unpleasant Start

Kyoya arrived to the school late. He was so embarrassed and was wondering what was going on with him lately. He had screwed up on the 'let's all go to the same high school when we switch' plan. And now he was running late on his first day. He couldn't remember a time before, when he had been late.

Of course, the reason for his tardiness was his low blood pressure. He had overslept and had almost thrown a baseball bat at the annoying bird outside his window that had woken him up. He had then groggily got dressed and ate. On the ride to school, his grogginess dissolved and he was fully awake. Awake, but late.

He stumbled up the walkway to the gen-ed classrooms and nearly ran into a dark haired girl.

"Sorry," he mumbled and looked down into the face of a boy. "Are you a senior?" he asked.

Azuma Yunoki smiled. "Yes, I am." Azuma looked up at the tall black-haired boy with glasses. "Are you an Ouran student?" he asked.

Kyoya nodded and tried to rush off.

Azuma's arm stopped him. "Name?" he asked.

"Kyoya Ohtori," said Kyoya as he shoved rudely past the long haired boy.

"Kyoya Ohtori, eh?" Azuma's evil smile flickered across his face.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka—Hunny—sat in his desk in 3A. Ayanokoji Furutani, who had been in his class at Ouran (and had been banned from the Host Club after being mean to Haruhi), sat on the opposite side of the room, an evil glare spread across her face.

"Mitsukuni," she called across the room. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dare care?" she taunted.

Hunny didn't look at her. He was afraid without Takashi around him. Hunny knew he could defend himself, but not having the friendly shadow with him made him feel a little sad, but he tried to stay himself. He had brought Bun-Bun (his toy bunny) to school with him for extra encouragement.

"How old is he?" one of the boy's in the front row whispered to his neighbor.

"I don't know, but he looks quite young."

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny turned around suddenly, half expecting it to be Takashi (because Mori was the only one who called him by his first name).

It, however, was a tall red haired boy. He wore a taunting grin. "Can I hold your Bunny-Wunny?" he asked. He laughed and his friends joined in.

"His name's Bun-Bun," Hunny whispered.

A student entered the room carrying two cakes.

"I have a cake for Ayanokoji Furutani and Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

Hunny rushed up excitedly. "Cake!" he yelled. He ran up and hugged the girl tightly nearly toppling her over. "Gimme, gimme!" yelled Hunny excitedly.

"Loli-shota?" The girl looked down at the little boy confused.

Hunny looked up at her innocently (his cutest facial expression, though he didn't know that).

The girl just stood there stunned by how beautiful this little boy was.

"Who are you?" asked Hunny.

The girl backed up. "No, I'm a second year! Way too old for you."

"I'm 17," said Hunny. Then he smiled, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!"

"You're—I thought—here take this cake!" She handed it to him.

He looked at it admiringly then tore open the package. He immediately started eating. Within moments the cake was gone. "More, more!" he said jumping up and down.

"Um...this other one's for Ayanokoji Furutani," she said still astonished by the speed at which Hunny ate the cake.

"He can have it," said Ayanokoji. "My gift to him."

The girl handed the cake to Hunny. "Okay, but you might want to save this one for later—at least for lunch or something."

Hunny took the cake. "Okay!" he yelled happily, and he returned to his seat beaming. He didn't even notice all the suppressed laughter around him.

Kyoya arrived to his class at last. He burst through the door and went immediately into a set of apologies for his tardiness. He almost started threatening the teacher with his father's group of trained men, but she told him it was fine and he could be seated.

Ayame Jonouchi smiled at him as he sat before her.

Kyoya ran his fingers through his hair. "Got up late," he mumbled to Ayame.

Ayame smiled again. Kyoya, however, had no idea that she was smiling mainly because Tamaki was not in their class. She hoped that that was Kyoya's fault, and she was grateful to him. Plus they had always been good friends (she had been a regular customer to the Host Club anyway).

Suddenly the door opened and a girl came in with a couple of cakes. "I have these for Kyoya Ohtori and Ayame Jonouchi," she said.

Ayame stood up and took her cake. "Thank you," she said.

"Um...Kyoya Ohtori?" asked the girl looking around the room.

"Kyoya," said Ayame, "don't you want a cake?"

"Oh, I don't like to eat sugar," he said. He was surprised how cold the words came out.

The girl looked for the source of the voice.

There he was. Kyoya Ohtori. He was gorgeous. He had a tall, thin figure, black hair, and gray eyes. His eyes were rimmed by a pair of glasses. He reminded Kahoko of Azuma, somewhat. Kahoko Hino bowed slightly.

"It's fine. I'll just take this away then." She smiled at Kyoya who wasn't even looking at her anymore, and left.

_Now to the music school to deliver Tamaki Suoh's cake_, thought Kahoko. Kahoko rolled her eyes and began to the long walk to the music school.


	10. Passing Cake

Kahoko reached the 2A classroom with the cake still in hand. She opened the door and walked in. She noted that Len Tsukimori was sitting next to the new boy, Tamaki Suoh.

"Um," she said. Tsukimori looked up. Kahoko walked towards Tamaki. "I have a cake for Tamaki Suoh," she said.

Tamaki laughed. This girl obviously already knew who he was. He stood up and went all dramatic gentleman on her.

"Why thank you, fair lady," he said. "This cake, as deliciously layered as your beautiful hair, shall be eaten, I assure you. I thank you."

_Wow_, thought Kahoko. No other words came to her mind. She held out the cake lamely.

Tamaki took it from her. "Thank you." He bowed.

"Um..."

"Hino," said Len Tsukimori. "Are you coming for the violin class today?" He was obviously trying to distract her and spare her embarrassment.

"Uh...yes, of course."

"Good," he said. "Well, I'll see you then."

Kahoko turned to leave and as she reached the door, she looked back at Tamaki. He was smiling at her.

She quickly turned and left the room.

Takashi Morinozuka—or Mori—walked into his classroom and bowed before the teacher. He handed the teacher a piece of paper. (The paper simply said 'Takashi Morinozuka')

"Oh, Takashi Morinozuka, that's you, right?"

Mori nodded.

"Well you can go sit over there by the window."

Mori nodded and began to walk to his seat. His face, as always, was completely blank.

Haruhi and Kasanoda sat in class watching the teacher go on and on about how the school had been founded. The three new students, however, did not find it the least bit interesting—even the part about the fairy bored them.

The door opened and the teacher's speech was interrupted.

"I have cakes for Haruhi Fujioka, Ritsu Kasanoda, and Reiko Kanazuki!" The girl holding the cakes had short light brown hair and she was smiling brightly.

Haruhi and the other two stood up and went to retrieve their cakes. Reiko Kanazuki, a previous member of the Black Magic Club, reached the girl first. She took her cake, muttered a 'thank you', and returned to her seat.

Haruhi took her cake curiously and peeked inside. "Strawberry, my favorite," she said. "Much thanks," she said smiling to the girl. Kasanoda dug his heel into Haruhi's food. Her smile vanished as her foot swelled with pain. Kasanoda took his cake and led Haruhi back to his seat.

"You're doing it again," he whispered into her ear. "So, stop flirting with everyone you meet."

"I'm doing what?" asked Haruhi. She hadn't noticed she'd been doing anything at all. All she had done was thank the girl.

"Just, don't smile at girls," he said. "That'll solve your problem."

Haruhi just looked at Kasanoda confused.

Mio opened the door to the 1A classroom (she had gone to 1D first because it was the first one she came across from the direction she had taken).

She walked in and happily exclaimed that she had a cake for Kaoru Hitachiin and Kazukiyo Souga.

Souga took his with a sad expression on his face and sat down without even saying thank you. Kaoru went up as excitedly as the girl had announced their names.

He took the cake.

"Thank you!" he said happily. He looked down at the girl who had given him the cake. She was smiling. Kaoru froze. He couldn't move. What was happening to him?

"You're welcome," said the girl beaming at him. "I hope you like chocolate!" she said.

Kaoru was still frozen. He just stared at her. He couldn't move.

"You can go back to your seat now," she said.

Kaoru felt his face turn bright red. "Sorry," he muttered and went towards his seat. He looked back at the girl. She smiled at him. Kaoru sank into his chair feeling sick. What was wrong with him?

He turned away from the rest of the class to hide his red face.

Mio exited 1A and began walking towards the music building. She still had to deliver two more cakes. One of them was for Kaoru Hitachiin's brother, Hikaru. _They must be twins_, she thought to herself.

At last she reached the music building. She walked up the steps and headed towards the first year class rooms. She went into 1B first.

After she had delivered that cake, she went to 1A, where the Hitachiin twin would be.

She opened the door.

"I have a cake for Hikaru Hitachiin," she said.

Hikaru looked up surprised. "A cake?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Hikaru stood up and stumbled up to the front of the room.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously as she placed the cake in his hand.

"Uh..." was all he could say.

"You're Hikaru Hitachiin!" she said. "I met your brother Kaoru a moment ago."

"Oh," said Hikaru.

"So are you two the same age?" she asked.

"Oh, well, no, I'm older actually."

Mio nodded. She didn't however ask how many minutes older he was than his brother.

"Well, have a nice day," she said and left the classroom.

Hikaru returned to his seat and set down the cake with a thud.

_What am I doing?_ thought Hikaru. _It's like I can't even function without Kaoru. This is strange. I always know what to say about him._

"Who are you?" The voice interrupted Hikaru's thought. Hikaru looked up surprised at the sleepy blond boy.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru replied.

The boy looked a little confused.

"I'm from Ouran High School."

The boy frowned. "If you are from Ouran High School, why are you here?" The boy had a very slow dreamy voice.

"Um..." Did this boy really have no clue about this? "Ouran closed down. All the students had to enroll somewhere else. Kaoru and I enrolled here."

"Kaoru?" the boy's slow peaceful voice asked.

"He's my twin brother," said Hikaru. "But he's in the general education building."

"Oh, so he doesn't play an instrument." The boy paused and seemed to be thinking of something. At last he spoke, "That's why you look so sad. You miss your brother."

Hikaru stared at the boy. He realized that that was exactly what he felt.

"Since he's your twin, you feel like he's part of you."

That too Hikaru knew was true.

"I wish I had a brother."

Hikaru turned suddenly to look at the boy's face. He was staring of into space.

"Um, kid...um..." Hikaru racked his brains trying to remember the boy's name. "Uh, Senpai?"

The boy turned his head to him. "Is your birthday before August 26?"

"Uh...no, never mind." _I should ask his name._ "Uh...who are you?" asked Hikaru.

The boy looked up, surprised by the question. "Keiichi Shimizu. Cello."

"Oh," said Hikaru. He glanced behind the boy and saw his cello.

"What instrument do you play?"

The question startled Hikaru. "Huh...what?"

Keiichi Shimizu pointed to his case.

"Oh," Hikaru said, "I...I play the saxhorn and the cornet."

"Saxhorn?" asked Shimizu. "I've never heard of that one...that's surprising, because I've studied music so much...It must be like a trumpet or a saxophone." Keiichi paused. "Can I see it?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded and picked up his case opening it up. Though he could also play the cornet, he had gotten in because of his saxhorn solo.

Shimizu examined the instrument. "It's big," he said. "Not as big as the cello, though." His words came out slowly and as if in thought. "I bet it sounds different too." Shimizu's slow dreamlike voice made him sound as if he was talking to himself. "I wonder how you play it." Shimizu looked up at Hikaru. "Can I hear you play?" asked Shimizu.

"Oh, uh, later, maybe. I don't want to do it now."

"Oh. You get shy performing in front of lots of people?"

"No," said Hikaru alarmed. "I just...not here...not now."

Keiichi nodded understanding. "We can eat lunch together, and then I can hear you play."

"What?" Hikaru banged himself in the head with his hand. Why had he even bothered talking to the demented sleepwalker?


	11. Agitation and Loneliness

Nao walked to the music room to deliver the last of the cakes for the third years.

She walked into the 3A classroom where she would deliver the two cakes.

"I have cakes for Umehito Nekozawa and Takashi Morinozuka."

Mori, without even looking up, stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. She handed him the cake and he silently took it.

"Which one are you?" she said.

Mori turned and look at her. "Takashi Morinozuka."

A few gasps escaped from the class. Apparently they had thought he was a mute.

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Mori turned silently and sat back down. He knew he would end up giving the cake to Hunny, even if it was his favorite kind.

"Um...is Umehito Nekozawa here as well? I have this cake for him." She looked around the classroom. "Morinozuka, is Nekozawa here?"

Mori shook his head solemnly.

"Um...could you give this to him for me?"

Mori nodded his head.

Nao started walking towards him and handed him the cake.

Mori nodded his head in thanks.

Nao turned and walked away. "Thank you, Morinozuka-senpai," she said as she left the room.

Mori placed the cake on top of the other one. He would have to hide it from Hunny later.

Kyoya walked to his physical education class. As smart as he was, he still wasn't able to escape the horrors he found in this class. Kyoya, though a smooth walker and dancer, was absolutely dreadful at sports (one reason he was always 'clipboarding' during host club sports)

Kyoya stood under the basketball hoop alone. No teacher had appeared yet and everyone else was conversing.

"Hiya!"

The voice startled Kyoya. He jumped and then looked at the dark haired boy standing before him.

Kyoya was just barely taller than this boy. The boy only needed to grow and inch to be the equivalent height.

"I'm Ryotaro Tsuchiura," said the boy. "I'm in your homeroom. I'm also in the soccer team." The muscular boy gave a cheesy grin. "Welcome to Seiso."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. This boy was annoying. (Plus he was a soccer player.) Kyoya thought up a decent remark to make him go away. "You're blocking the light," said Kyoya coolly (and cruelly).

The boy laughed. "Geez, you remind me a bit of Tsukimori." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, how do you like Seiso so far."

"I am not entitled to give an opinion. Especially since I've only been at this school for a mere three hours. Even if it had been longer, my opinion would have been filed into a report, not given to some random stranger." Kyoya folded his arms.

"Wow, you are like Tsukimori!" The boy laughed happily.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tsuchiura, but I do not wish to speak with you." Kyoya's temper was flaring up. This boy was annoying. "I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my view and take your ghastly personality with that. I do not have time for such bothersome people." Kyoya knew he was glaring. He couldn't help it. The rage inside of him was burning out. It was who he truly was after all.

The boy's face twisted into confusion. At last he found words. "Geez, Ohtori-kun, I was just trying to be a little friendly."

"I do not ask for friendship," said Kyoya coldly. He glared still.

Ryotaro turned around suddenly a glare filling his face. "Fine. Whatever." He then walked off to stand next to a cherry-haired girl.

Ayame walked up to Kyoya.

"That was pretty cold, Kyoya."

"He deserved it," Kyoya mumbled.

At that Ayame laughed.

"That glass-eyed freak over there is worse than Len Tsukimori," Ryotaro told Kahoko. Ryotaro glared at Kyoya in disgust, then suddenly smiled. "But it was fun to listen to his fancy responses. It was like an old time super villain. The cool cold remarked of an evil duke." Ryotaro chuckled. "I bet he would be a funny friend."

"Huh? Wait—what do you mean he's worse than Tsukimori?" Kyoya was in the host club, an organization to please ladies; surely he must be a very nice person.

"Well I simply said hello and he got all fancy and asked me to 'remove myself from his view'." Ryotaro chuckled. "I bet even Tsukimori couldn't come up with that."

"Well, this fellow is probably as rich as Tsukimori. His father does own a very important medical company," said Kahoko. "He's probably richer than everyone in the general education building—except perhaps some of the new Ouran students."

Ryotaro shrugged. "Well, he's in my class. It would be fun to have a friend outside of soccer. What do you say Kaho, do you want to try to befriend this guy? It might prove to be fun."

Kahoko thought a moment turning to look at the gorgeous black-haired boy who was conversing with one of the Ouran girls. She sighed as he eyes ran across his beautiful face. "Of course I want to befriend him," she said.

Ryotaro smiled. "Great!" He looked down at Kahoko smiling brightly. He was too busy to notice the odd expression on her face. It was the same expression that Kazuki Hihara and Keiichi Shimizu gave her every day.

Hunny sat in physical education class alone. The teacher had told him that he wasn't tall enough to play basketball. Of course, that had earned many laughs from his fellow third-year classmates.

Hunny missed Mori, and he missed his bun-bun, Usa-chan; the teachers had told him that he wasn't allowed to bring it to school.

Hunny was really beginning to hate Seiso Academy. Mathematics class wasn't until after lunch and every other class bored him.

Hunny sighed as someone called a rude insult over to him.

Why wasn't Mori here to comfort him?

At last the bell rang and Hunny headed over to eat lunch. As he walked into the lunchroom he noticed that Kasanoda and Haruhi were sitting together along with Kaoru and Souga. At a separate table Kyoya and Ayame were sitting together, alone. Kanako was sitting with a strawberry-haired girl and Reiko was sitting alone.

Hunny took a seat at the end of a table full of readers. Each person had out a book. He hoped they wouldn't notice him.


	12. Half of Us

Hikaru grabbed his lunch tray and began to walk to a table. A hand, however, caught his elbow.

"This way Hitachiin-kun." Keiichi Shimizu led Hikaru towards the exit doors. Hikaru noticed that no only was Keiichi carrying his cello case, but he also held Hikaru's saxhorn case.

Keiichi led him to a bench near a tall tree. He set down the cases and immediately began taking out his cello.

Hikaru, uncertain of what to do, sat on the grass and nibbled away his lunch.

Shimizu held his bow up and then began playing. The music was pretty, but it bored Hikaru. It was deep and called for sleep. At last Keiichi finished.

He smiled. "Now I shall hear you play, Hitachiin-kun." Keiichi looked up expectantly his blue eyes shining with anticipation.

Hikaru nervously unlatched his saxhorn case. He quickly assembled the instrument and held it up ready to play.

"Um...okay..." Hikaru began playing.

Keiichi listened intently. He looked like a little puppy dog sitting on the bench with that eager look upon his face.

Hikaru finished the song and pulled down his saxhorn quickly.

Keiichi smiled in thought. "A happy sound," he commented looking to the skies.

Hikaru began to put away his instrument.

"Like Hihara-senpai's but somehow different. It's not happy exactly. It's bright and strong, but it's weak in its core. Too close on the score, it didn't..." Keiichi looked down at Hikaru suddenly. "Play something else," he said. "Something with emotion...with what you're feeling now."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Make it up as you go along. Fly through the breeze. I want you to try to play it like Kaho-senpai."

"Um..." Hikaru closed his eyes and brought the instrument up again. He thought of his brother, Kaoru, of how alone he was here, of how incomplete he felt.

The sound that came out was unexpected. Hikaru expected it, because it was how he always played, but Keiichi didn't. A moment again it had sounded so different.

The song was sad and it had an empty rebound to it.

Keiichi's mouth dropped open slowly as the song progressed.

Hikaru sounded the final note and pulled his lips from the instrument. He sighed into the silence.

Keiichi was silent.

"Are you missing your brother?" asked Keiichi suddenly.

Hikaru nodded.

"I thought so. It was empty, hollow, and very sad." Keiichi paused in thought. "What's it like to have a twin?" he asked abruptly.

Hikaru froze. "Oh...um..."

"Is it like a best friend that's always there? Always looking after you. Always..." Keiichi's voice trailed off and a sad look passed across his eyes. "I have two sisters and two brothers and still...I'm alone." Keiichi looked down at the ground. "The cello's my only companion."

Hikaru looked up surprised. Surely this boy's world couldn't be more limited that his own.

"Well," Hikaru began awkwardly, "since we're both alone...do you want to be friends?"

"Yes," Keiichi said slowly, then he smiled still looking at the ground. "Keiichi is very happy."

"Oh, the Host Club is unbelievable! They are all gorgeously hot! Tamaki is the hottest of them all—but from time to time I find Kyoya or Mori to be hotter."

"Mori?" asked Kahoko.

Kanako nodded. "He's a third year. He's very tall, stoic, _and_ muscular!" Kanako sighed. "And even Hunny's cute sometimes too, when it's not creepy."

"What do you mean? And who is your honey?"

"He's not _my_ Hunny. Everyone just calls him Hunny—well, except for Mori. Anyway, he is like a little Loli-shota. He's seventeen and less than five feet tall. But he has the face of angel!"

Kahoko laughed thinking of Keiichi. "What about Kyoya? He seems very...arrogant."

Kanako's face flew up. "Kyoya's not arrogant in the least. He's one of the nicest in the club."

"He's been very rude to Ryotaro and me. We've been trying to be friendly towards him, but he cuts us off with very rude intelligent remarks."

"Well, he is intelligent, but I've never seen him be rude. He's always been very popular. All the girls love him." Kanako sighed staring into space.

Kahoko chose this moment to think. _Kanako had said Kyoya was very popular; yet to Ryotaro and me, he was very cruel and cold hearted_. Kahoko's head flew up. She knew who he reminded her of.

But which was Kyoya's true side? Why was he behaving so rudely now? What did he not like about Seiso?

"Oh, and the twins are cool too," said Kanako breaking Kahoko out of her daze. "But I hear they've been separated now. There's a rumor that one's in the music school and the other's in the general education school."

"What year are they?" asked Kahoko. She knew music students in all three years so she could easily ask about whichever twin got into the music department.

"It's their first year. I suspect they'll be in class A. Their mom is a fashion designer. And Kyoya's parents work in medicine." Kanako sighed once more. "Kyoya's my new favorite at the moment even though the Host Club is over. They said their final goodbyes on the last day of term." Kanako's mind drifted to the part of the ceremony when it was revealed that Haruhi was a girl. Kanako blushed. That had been a big shock.

"So, are you planning on asking Kyoya out?" asked Kahoko secretly hoping the answer would be no.

"I can't." Kanako paused. "I'm engaged to someone else."

"Who?" asked Kahoko suddenly interested. It couldn't be one of the host club members, could it?

"You wouldn't know him, but right now he's studying in England in a student exchange program. When he comes back, he'll be a 'better man' as he says. But I say he should never have left in the first place." Kanako sighed.

"I was nearly engaged to Azuma Yunoki," said Kahoko to herself. Of course, she didn't realize that she'd spoken out loud.

"_The_ Azuma Yunoki?" asked Kanako shocked.

"How do you know abo—?"

"Kahoko," Kanako said seriously, "_everyone_ knows about Yunoki. Half the dojinshis are all about him! Everyone's heard of him. He's legendary."

"I dunno. He looks a bit girly to me." Kahoko didn't want to give away Azuma's secret true evil personality self, but she couldn't lie and say she liked him. She didn't dislike him though.

"He's not girly!" shouted Kanako in her defense. "He just...has really long hair...and really long eyelashes...and he plays the flute..." It was clear that Kanako was going off into her own world. By the time she finished listing all the great things about him, she had completely forgotten why she had been listing them.

And so the rest of the school day passed until the final bell rang.


	13. Reunion

"Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru running across the lawn to his twin. They embraced.

Shimizu glanced up and with a pitiful look turned back to his book and began wandering into the surrounding forest. He couldn't stand the sight of the two brothers. He had never been close to anyone, let alone his siblings. He had always been alone. But he had not been aware of the aloneness. It had just been a fact of life, as easily accepted as his curly blonde hair that did whatever it wanted.

Shimizu kicked a pile of sticks. His thoughts were wandering as always but this time with questions. Why was he alone? Why wasn't he close to anyone? Why didn't he have any friends? He knew the answer. He had never seen friends as important; he had never wanted friends. He was the only one living in his world—he and his cello. But now he realized that the world was bigger than he thought. Friendship was important. Friends laughed, had fun, went to movies, ate ice cream. He had never done any of those things. His life was cello, sleep, eat, and read—and think.

Shimizu sighed and stopped walking. Where had he wondered this time? He listened hoping he'd be able to hear the students at the school or cars on a nearby road. But he heard neither of the two, instead he heard a different sound, a very different sound. Shimizu turned around and traced his eyes towards the source of the sound.

He saw a tree, a tall tree that shaded most of the clearing. And under it was the source of the sound.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes was lying against the tree on the ground crying. He looked as if he had fallen asleep a fell times because tree bark outlines were showing on his face. He didn't even notice Shimizu coming towards him.

"Why are you crying under a tree?" asked Shimizu.

The boy jumped and looked up. He looked over Shimizu and his eyes filled with greater sorrow. "You have blonde hair...blue eyes...and a music school uniform," said the boy with deadly softness.

Shimizu kneeled down before the boy.

"You come from the music school?" asked the dark-haired boy.

Shimizu nodded. "I am Keiichi Shimizu. Class 1A. Cello."

"Ah, you are youthful and have plenty of time to..." the boy's voice faded away. He didn't even bother wiping away his wildly streaming tears.

"You're not alright. You seem very sad."

"I am sad. And you are right. I am not alright. A terrible thing has happened and it has plagued me ever since. I trapped hear in my tears, in this terrible prison. I might as well be a shadow...or a dishrag..." The boy continued to cry as heavily as before.

"Can I help you to stop crying? Happy thoughts work best."

"Don't try to stop these tears. They are meant to flow. It is my fault and my punishment. These tears will flow like drops of blood from my eyes in an almost never-ending stream until the sun sets and I am cast into darkness. As for happy thoughts, I have none that will invade this deep abyss that I have sunken into."

"The sun will set in six minutes," said Shimizu.

"How are you to know when the sun wills itself to set or not. The exact time may never be pinpointed." The boy sighed.

"How old are you?" asked Shimizu. "Are you a senpai?"

"Does it matter whether I'm senpai or not? As long as you do not call me brother or father, I may not be called senpai or sensei. I deserve no titles. I do not even deserve a name at this point."

"How will you get home?" asked Shimizu. "The forest is easy to get lost it."

"I shall not get lost. I never get lost. I know where every tree stands, which every stick protrudes. I shall never get lost in this old forest."

"But Shimizu-kun is lost. I need help to find a way out. Will you help me bishounen?"

The boy looked up from his tears. "Why call you me 'bishounen' when it is clear that you are the bishounen. Are not bishounens usually blonde and beautiful? I'm not beautiful. And I am certainly not blonde..." The boy turned away again. "But I shall help you," he added softly.

Shimizu arrived home safely and thanked the boy for the help. The boy then left and disappeared into the night. Shimizu watched him go.

"I hope he stops crying," said Shimizu as he walked into his practice room. He set up his cello and practiced 'til sunrise.

The second day was easier for Hikaru. Keiichi stuck to his word and became a true friend to Hikaru. But every time they passed the B classroom, Shimizu always glanced in. Hikaru didn't know what it was he was looking at but after about seven glances, Hikaru finally asked Shimizu what was in classroom B.

"Shoko," said Keiichi smiling.

"Who's that?" asked Hikaru. But Hikaru wasn't really interested. It was a girl Keiichi was looking at, that was all he needed to know.


	14. A New Development

Keiichi fell asleep in class again. He was seated in the classroom for the meeting of the Music Study/Appreciation Club, a club for only first year students. Hikaru was also in the club.

Haruhi walked into the music building. She had to find the right room. She was nearly late for the club. Haruhi quickened her pace.

She turned the corner and pummeled into a tall person.

She looked up and mumbled an apology.

The boy looked down at her curiously. "You're a gen-ed student," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a music appreciation club thing," said Haruhi trying to head off in some direction.

"Ah, yes, Shimizu's in that too."

Haruhi turned to head off.

"Where are you going now?" asked the boy.

Haruhi turned back towards him. "I...I don't know." Haruhi fumbled with her fingers. "I've never been in the music building before."

The boy gave a small laugh. "In other words, you're lost." He seemed amused, his eyes mocking her gleefully.

Haruhi shrugged and then nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hmm..." He paused in thought. "It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure—which class are you in?"

"1-D," said Haruhi, growing kind of anxious. She was definitely going to be late.

The boy frowned. "I can't remember where I've heard your name before." He sighed and shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll have to think on it later tonight. In the mean time, I'd better help you to the class room. Before you end up in the janitor's quarters or the roof." He pointed off into the distance. "It's not far from here." Without even instructing her to follow, the boy turned and started walking down the hallway.

Haruhi followed at his heels struggling to keep up with his fast pace.

At last, he reached a door. He stopped before it. "Here it is. See, there's Shimizu." He pointed, but Haruhi was too distracted to pay much attention to where he was pointing.

"Thank you," she said as he started to walk off.

He turned his head back. "You're welcome, Fujioka-san."

"What's your name, by the way?" asked Haruhi as he moved further down the hall.

"Len Tsukimori," he called over his shoulder and rushed out of sight.

Haruhi watched him go and then turned to open the door of the music room. She glanced around. At last she spotted Hikaru who was staring blankly into space with a bored expression upon his face.

"Hikaru!" said Haruhi. She took the seat in front him.

"Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in this club," said Haruhi. "It's part of how I'll pay off the debt."

Hikaru suddenly reached across his desk and hugged Haruhi. "Help me," he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him confused.

Hikaru drew her in closer and he explained it to her in a soft mutter. Basically, he told her how he couldn't function properly without his brother. He wanted help. He didn't know what to do.

"Well," Haruhi began, "I always knew that this would be hard for you, but I...I'm not sure how to help you. It's confidence you've lost. You just need to pretend that Kaoru is right there beside you."

Hikaru shook his head. "It's not that easy." He looked down at the ground, his face turning red.

"Um...H-hit-a-chi-chin-kun..."

A girl was standing before him. She had short light-colored hair that was had two yellow clips in it. She looked very nervous.

Hikaru turned to look up at the girl.

His eyes widened as he saw her face.

_She's pretty! Beyond pretty! She looks so innocent and beautiful. Who is she?_ "Um, yes?" he asked.

"Uh...um...I ne-ne-need to give this-is to Ke-ii...Shi-shi-mizu-kun. Ah, cou-could you...gi-give it to him when he wakes." The girl was blushing and speaking nervously. She fiddled with the book she was holding.

"Um...yes, sure. I'd be delighted to." Hikaru smiled. "May I ask who is delivering it to him." Hikaru's smile dazzled and increased in its brilliance.

The girl's eyes widened. "Ah, I'm Sh-Shoko Fu-Fuyuumi-san," she said. She hesitated nervously and then handed the book to Hikaru.

"Ah, a music book. Keiichi's got lots of these, I assume."

The girl nodded. "Yes, Keiichi's got—I mean Shimizu-kun..." Her blush deepened. "Ah, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure he won't mind you calling him Keiichi. That's what I call him and I've only known him two days." Hikaru shrugged. "But I guess I can blame that type of familiarity on the Host Club."

"The Host Club?" asked the girl.

"Yeah. Our club at Ouran. Tamaki insisted we all use first names for addressing each other...and our customers."

"Customers?" The girl was curious now.

"Yes, we usually have tea with them, cakes, dances sometimes. We always had events for all the holidays and random days too. We also sell them Host Club merchandise, which was where the term 'customers' came in. Kyoya's the one who actually started that."

The girl looked fascinated.

"If you aren't doing anything at lunch, I could tell you all about it." He was anxious to see this girl again. He liked talking to her. Her reactions were so wonderful—and cute.

"Uh...um...okay...Hitachiin-kun," she said nervously. She looked like she wanted to go hide, but she couldn't help but be enraptured by this boy.

She nervously sat down in the seat in front of Keiichi.

At last the class started and Keiichi slept through the whole thing.

"That was interesting," Haruhi said to Hikaru afterwards. "Especially what happened before the club leader came." She smiled at Hikaru and walked off. Hikaru was growing up. Haruhi had been surprised by how normal he had acted around that Fuyuumi girl.


	15. The First Crescendo

It was at last lunch time and Shoko Fuyuumi was growing nervous. She would be sitting with Hikaru, the hot class A student she had spoken with in music club. The whole time she had tried her best not to keep looking back at him, however, she found that she couldn't help looking at him as often as she could. She genuinely liked him.

"Hi, Fuyuumi-san!" said Hikaru walking up to her excitedly. He had a smile on his face, and he looked a bit anxious.

"Hello, Hit-Hita-chan-k—I mean Hitachiin-kun." Her face flushed red as she looked down at the ground.

Hikaru laughed with a friendly smile on his face. "Shall we sit down Fuyuumi-chan?" he said.

She looked up suddenly. "Y-y-yes. H-h-hitachiin-ch-chan." She finished quickly and followed him with a red face. _He likes me too_, she thought. _Er, why do I have to be so nervous? I finally meet a guy who likes me and I can't even act normal around him._ She sighed.

"So about the host club…it is—was—the greatest thing ever. Me and Kaoru—my twin brother—formed it with Tamaki—the club president—in middle school. We started off with just six members and we're all very different so it works out well." Hikaru started holding out his fingers one by one as he counted down the members and described them each. "Our latest edition is Haruhi who you saw in the music class, except she's actually a girl—"

"Is-is it a boy's only club?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Ah," Hikaru realized he'd left out the most important detail. "It is a host club. We all went to Ouran one of the richest schools and Tamaki's father was the superintendent. We formed a club to serve the ladies at our school. We made profits daily and worked off our talents. Tamaki was the "Prince type", Kyouya was the "Cool Type", Mori the "Wild Type", Hunny the "Cute Type", Haruhi the "Natural Type" and then Hikaru and I were…well, the "Little Devil Type". We served tea mostly and talked so there wasn't anything extreme like regular host clubs. It was very fun and we went on lots of trips together."

"Eh…so Haruhi-san…" Fuyuumi didn't know what else to call her. She didn't know her last name. "Why was she in the club?"

"Right! That's an intriguing story. You see, we were having a club auction of very rare expensive things and Haruhi walked in searching for a quiet place and accidentally knocked the vase over. So Kyouya said she had to work for us to pay it off. Though none of us realized she was a girl at that point. But she didn't become an actual host until Tamaki was showing off his knowledge and took off her glasses and discovered how suited she was to be a host. One by one we discovered she was a girl, but she was so good with customers that we decided she would conceal her gender to pay off the debt." Hikaru sighed. "But now that the host club is over, there's no need for her to pretend to be a guy."

Fuyuumi nodded. She didn't quite understand the logic of Haruhi's situation, but she understood that Hikaru really loved the host club and missed it a great deal. "Hi-Hitachiin-kun…it'll be okay." She blushed as a slight smile formed. "You'll be able to make new fr-friends here and con-continue your club's tr-tr-tradition."

Hikaru smiled and leaned closer to Fuyuumi. Her blush deepened. "Fu-yuu-mi-chan," he said drawing out each syllable. "There's no need to get nervous around me. I'm very easygoing and I won't judge you so don't worry. We'll be great friends."

Fuyuumi looked down. She wanted to be more than friends…but it was a start.

Keiichi was alone for lunch today. His new (and only) friend had gone to eat with Shoko. _Does Hikaru like Shoko also?_ Keiichi wondered.

Keiichi couldn't quite understand why it seemed like a bad thing. Shouldn't it be good that his friend had similar interests to him? Yet Keiichi felt lonely. He wandered through the woods and his mind wandered with him. What was loneliness? He could feel it, but describing it was a little difficult.

_It feels empty and sorrowful, like a sad song playing throughout your life. It doesn't go away, even when you're around people. But if you talk to them it might..._

Keiichi let out a long sigh. Why was it bothering him?

He situated himself beneath the large oak tree and pulled out his book. He didn't want to be worrying about trivial things. He needed an escape. The world of music described in his book always comforted him. He would escape there and stop worrying about these things. _If only…_

His eyes began to drift closed.

The next day Hikaru asked if Keiichi could show him around the outside of the school. Keiichi was glad to help, but only commented a few times as they stopped at his favorite places. It was in front of the big bell that Kahoko ran into them.

"Kaho-senpai, good afternoon," said Keiichi as Kahoko walked by with her violin in hand.

"Hi, Keiichi," she said. She smiled brightly at him, but her eyes wandered to the person next to him.

"Who are you?" she asked. She had never seen him before.

"Oh...I'm..." Hikaru turned red.

"Kaho-senpai, this is my friend, Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran High School."

"Hitachiin? You're one of the twins?"

Hikaru felt uneasy. "Yeah," he said.

"I've been longing to meet you. So far I've met three out of the host club. You'll make the fourth." She smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Kaho-senpai," said Keiichi waving vaguely as he walked on.

"Goodbye. Oh and it was nice meeting you Hikaru." Kahoko waved and then headed off to her one class in the music department.

Tamaki Suoh was in her music class now. Kahoko had been anticipating the class ever since she had found that out.

Kahoko opened the door to the music room. She walked in nervously and glanced about her searching for the beautiful blonde.

He was seated at the piano. Len Tsukimori stood beside him.

They were laughing.

Kahoko froze in place. Tsukimori was laughing. Laughing. He never did that—he rarely even smiled—and here he was laughing with Tamaki, the beautiful.

"Hino-san," Tsukimori spotted her and looked up still smiling from the laughing.

Kahoko nervously walked towards them.

"Um...Tsukimori-san, Suoh-san..." Kahoko began.

"Please, call me Tamaki." The blonde smiled brilliantly.

"Uh...um...Tam-a-a-k-ki-kun," said Kahoko nervously. She barely knew him and he wanted her to call him by his first name.* "Um...okay...hi...and...um...bye." Kahoko rushed away from the two her face almost the same color as her hair.

"Len, who was that?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh, that's Kahoko Hino. She's...a friend of mine from the concours during first semester. She and I were the only violinists."

Tamaki nodded his head. "She's cute," he commented.

Tsukimori's face paled. "Uh...I suppose so, I mean, I really...never mind." He remained silent.

Suddenly Tamaki was hugging him and squeezing.

"Oh, you like Kahoko!"

_Don't call her Kahoko_, thought Tsukimori. _Please don't._

"Now all we need is the battle plan for Len X Kahoko unite!"

"No, please, no, I don't like her that much. Hardly at all actually."

"Ah, but you admit that you do like her."

"There's no lying from you, is there, Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled. And with that he pulled out a piece of paper and began devising a plan. Tsukimori put his hand to his head in annoyance. He had no idea what he was in store for.


	16. A Minor Discordance

It was already the third day of class and Umehito Nekozawa still had not attended a single class. He lurked in the woods on the edge of campus, too frightened to make the few steps to the side door of the music building. He sat against a tree, Bereznoff hugging his face with his tiny cat arms.

The wind blew and Nekozawa looked to the sky, his black hair danced across the vision. He immediately buried his face into Bereznoff again, ripe tears streaming from his eyes.

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He lifted his melting face to see the same boy he had encountered before. If he recalled correctly, his name was Keiichi

"What instrument do you play?" Keiichi asked softly.

Nekozawa glanced to the music case at his side.

Keiichi seemed confused by the shape of it.

Nekozawa wiped his face with his sleeve and pulled the case onto his lap. He pried open the clasps on the side to reveal his prized possession.

Keiichi's eyes had turned from confusion to awe. "It looks like a triangular guitar…but it only has three strings."

Nekozawa cleared his throat. "It's a balalaika," he said gruffly. "A prima balalaika to be precise."

"Woah. I remember hearing about these before. They're Russian instruments and they have a very unique sound. Would you play something for me?"

Nekozawa was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm. He picked it up hesitantly. "My music may creep you out," he warned. He began moving his fingers swiftly up and down the instrument, striking the notes with depth and precision. The pace slowed down and then shot forth with great speed again. Nekozawa's emotions were racing along with it. He felt the pain at the slow parts and a sense of running away from everything at the fast parts.

"That was so beautiful," the blue-eyed boy enthused. "What a splendid instrument!"

Nekozawa looked away awkwardly. "I suppose." His sadness had returned to him. He packed up his instrument silently.

"Why were you crying?"

So blunt. "I wasn't crying. The dust blew into my eyes." Nekozawa set the case by his side.

"You helped me yesterday and I want to return the favor. How can I help you?"

Nekozawa sighed. He decided he could tell the boy the first half of his problems. "I am cursed to thrive in darkness and shrivel in the light. The slightest ray of sunshine causes me immense pain. Before I would walk around with a black cloak…" Nekozawa shivered as a breeze swept past him again. "I don't want everyone to fear me like they did at Ouran. I want to practice my dark arts among my black magic friends and enjoy the music school with other people, er, friends…if I can make them. But that's the problem. I won't make any friends shrouded in a black cloak. No one will approach me. And they'll run if I try to talk to them." Nekozawa buried his face in Bereznoff again.

"You said sunlight was your only problem?" Keiichi asked.

"More or less…I am highly sensitive to florescent lighting as well, but sunlight is by far the worst. I can stand light in small amounts, like candlelight."

"Well, for one, you could wear white gloves with the uniform. Those would not look very unusual." He paused in thought. "Oh, that's it! You could wear a white hoodie underneath your uniform jacket. White would even be better, because black absorbs sunlight. You would actually be getting more damage from the light waves wearing a black outfit. So white or any other light color would work really well."

Nekozawa peered at the boy strangely. "You have an odd database of knowledge."

Keiichi smiled. "Thank you. What is your name?"

Nekozawa's face reddened slightly as he said, "Umehito Nekozawa." His name didn't ring the same without the dark cloak. It sounded oddly childish, very cute.

"Pleased to meet you officially, Nekozawa-senpai," Keiichi said. "I expect I'll see you around campus tomorrow. I look forward to it." Keiichi bowed slightly. "I have a class so I'm going to go now. Good luck with everything." Keiichi waved and then walked back towards the building.

Nekozawa was nervous about appearing at school the next day, but he was sure it would happen. He had an almost-friend. It was a start.

...

Len was sprawled across Tamaki's bed, staring at the high arched ceiling. Tamaki's house was nicer than he had expected. The design had a strong French influence within Tamaki's room and Len admired that.

"Okay!" Tamaki came into the room with a giant clipboard.

Len sat up to see a page bearing the title, "ULTIMATE BATTLE PLAN: UNITE LEN + KAHOKO."

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Tsukimori, this is ridiculous. I like her, but…I can't really see it happening. She's interested in every other guy in the concours and despises me."

Tamaki shook his head. "Nonsense. She was definitely staring at you a lot earlier! Her eyes were captivated by the beauty of love. You are the prince in her heart, the Monalisa to her pasta, the…"

Len was giving him an incredulous look.

"What? It makes absolute sense!"

Len laughed. "Right. In your world only."

Tamaki marched up to him. "It's all about love. I am trying to help you. It'll be all fine and dandy." He smiles confidentally.

Len sighed. The least he could do was see Tamaki's Master Plan, even if he had no intention of following it. "How am I to win her heart?"

Tamaki's face lit up and he returned to the board. "With these simple steps!" He flipped to the next page.

Len watched the terrible plan unfold and a feeling in the pit of his stomach began to sink. Yet despite all that he still couldn't help but be amused by Tamaki's absurd plan.

...

Kahoko sighed as she stared at the pictures of Tamaki and Kyouya on the Host Club's old website. She was having no luck befriending Kyouya and it was really messing with her heart. The more he pushed her away, the more she wanted him. She couldn't understand it. Tamaki too had captured her eye.

_I wonder if Tsukimori could help me get to know him better…_ Kahoko wasn't sure if Tsukimori would help her do anything. She wanted to get to know these two hosts though. She had never felt this way before. Sure, she and her friends had had celebrity crushes…but real live crushes. It was totally new to her.

She wasn't even sure how to pursue it. All she could do was try to befriend them. And hope that one of them developed a crush on her. She couldn't see herself making the first move.

She hugged her pillow tightly and let sweet dreams of the beautiful boys fill her mind.

"_Tamaki…"_ she whispered in her sleep.


	17. Shattered Dreams

Azuma walked through the music building, carrying a folder of flute music. He wanted to run through these new pieces before the class started working on them.

He stepped around a corner and a white blob ran into him. The white blob apologized, but Azuma grabbed his shoulder before he could get away.

The white blob was in fact a boy, decked in white gloves and a white hoodie underneath the uniform jacket. He kept his eyes at his feet and red-faced with embarassment.

Needless to say, Azuma's interest was peaked. "You're one of the Ouran students, aren't you?" he asked politely.

The boy nodded, black hair sweeping forward from the hood.

Who was this boy? If he was from Ouran, he must be from a prestigeous family. He also had traces of a non-Asian race in his features. "I am Azuma Yunoki." He bowed with his head. "Class 3A."

"Pleased," said the boy in a gruff voice. He was shaking slightly, presumably from nervousness. "Umehito Nekozawa. Same class," he said quiet and low.

Azuma let about a pleasant chuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. If you need any help, feel free to ask me."

Azuma expected Nekozawa to say thank you and then rush off, however, he was surprised when a rush of words emitted from him. "Yes, I could use your help. I don't know where the classroom is and I don't know anybody here. I missed the first few days of school and everything has been a complete mess."

Azuma blinked in surprise. What should he do? He had already offered so it would appear rude to turn him down. He had wanted to practice, but he supposed he could do that during lunch instead. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Right this way, Nekozawa-san. I will introduce to you some of my friends."

….

Hikaru tapped the sleeping Keiichi in the desk by him. Keiichi raised his head dreamily.

"What is it, Hitachiin-kun?" he asked loftily.

Hikaru could barely keep still in his seat. "She's amazing," he declared. "And you know, I think she might actually be interested in me."

"Who is she?"

"Shoko Fuyumi-chan!" he said. His face was eager and he was gripping his chair tightly, threatening the balance. "She's beautiful and soft and, ah, I bet she would be wonderful to snuggle with."

A sad expression crossed Keiichi's face. "Oh," was all he said.

Hikaru didn't notice and rambled on about how he planned to ask her out.

Keiichi folded his arms and leaned his head on them. How he wanted to escape into dream world where he was with Shoko…

…

Keiichi walked to lunch alone. Hikaru had abandoned him for Shoko again. There was nothing he could do. He sighed as he grabbed his tray of food. As he turned, he spotted a familiar face. It was the dark-haired boy from the woods…seated at a table with Azuma and a bunch of girls.

Keiichi made his way over there nervously. "Senpai," he said once he reached the group. "Is anyone sitting there?"

"No, no," said Nekozawa, pulling out the empty chair beside him. "Have a seat."

Keiichi sat down nervously.

"Good afternoon, Shimizu-san," Azuma said. "I hope you're doing well."

"Yes, thank you." He glanced from Azuma to Nekozawa beside him. "I see you made some friends."

Nekozawa nodded.

"Awwwww, he's just too cute!" one of the girls chimed in.

"Nekozawa-sama, you can have my cake." A girl placed the plate of cake onto his tray.

"Tell us more about Russia," asked another of the girls.

Nekozawa laughed nervously, but then went into a detailed description of various places in Russia.

Keiichi couldn't help but feel lonely…again. All the new kids were adapting so well. He had been there an entire semester and still hadn't found a place, or real friends. He ate his food in silence and let his mind drift wherever it pleased.

…

Tamaki waited anxiously for Kahoko to arrive for music class. He was so excited to initiate Phase 1 of the Len x Kahoko plan.

He saw the flash of red hair at the door and jumped to his feet.

"Kahoko-chan!" he exclaimed, bounding towards her.

Kahoko blushed at the sound of her name. "Suoh-kun…how are you?" she said.

"I am good." He was practically bouncing with excitement. "Kahoko-chan, could you come to the big practice room at the end of the hall after school today?"

Kahoko felt her heart accelerate within her chest. Alone in a practice room with Tamaki…? Was he planning to ask her out? "Yes, I'll be there!"

"Good!"

Kahoko couldn't believe it. Tamaki might like her. Actually like her. She took her seat, her mind swirling with happy fantasies of the afternoon in the music room.

…

The final bell rang and Kahoko rushed to the door, eager to get over to the music building again. Her prince was waiting.

She ran into Keiichi on the way there. "Kaho-senpai," he said when he saw her.

"Shimizu-kun, how are you?"

Keiichi looked at the ground awkwardly. "Not very good, actually."

Kahoko's eyes filled with worry. She hugged him. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?" she asked. "I'll meet you for lunch."

Keiichi nodded and walked off in a daze.

Kahoko looked after him for a moment and then rushed ahead towards the practice rooms. He would be okay until tomorrow. She had her own things to deal with now.

She reached the door and stood in front of it for a few minutes. Her heart was pounding. At last she grasped the cool metal handle and turned it.

She opened the room to beautiful piano music drifting through the air. She stepped forward and closed the door gently behind her.

Tamaki sat at the piano, playing with such concentration and dexterity that he didn't notice her enter. Kahoko stayed silence, embracing the melody and letting it carry her. Tamaki struck the final chord and Kahoko began clapping for him.

Tamaki turned to look at her surprised. "Oh, there she is!"

Kahoko was taken aback by the third person _she_.

It was then that Len appeared behind her. "Good afternoon, Hino-san."

Kahoko took a nervous step backward. "What's going on?" she asked, glancing from Len to Tamaki.

"Ah, it's nothing," Len started backing away.

Tamaki looked at him appalled. "Come on!"

Len shook his head. "No, it's okay really."

Tamaki stood up and walked over to Len, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Len would like to say that he's got a huge crush on you."

Len turned beet red. "No…"

Tears were forming at the corners of Kahoko's eyes and suddenly they were streaming like tiny waterfalls.

"Hino-san, I'm sorry. I don't—"

The words seemed stuck in Kahoko's throat, but at last she let them out. "I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I like somebody else." She then ran from the room before she could see the reactions on their faces.

Tamaki was such an idiot! He had gotten her hopes up and now…

Rejection. Cold, oblivious rejection. He didn't even realize he'd blatantly turned her down.

Kahoko returned home, eyes still wet from tears. She went immediately to her room and collapsed on her bed. The tears came back even stronger now as she remembered Tamaki's oblivious, happy face. Her heart sunk as she saw the nervous Len too. It really seemed like Tamaki had encouraged the event. Len didn't seem very into it.

Tamaki was so terrible. How would she face him the next day? She could never tell him that she liked him and thought he was going to confess to her before Len showed up. Which meant her dreams of Tamaki had to end.

She still had one more dark prince on her mind. As she drifted into sleep, she let him consume her dreams entirely. "Kyouya…"


End file.
